


The Girl I Love

by YuriXD5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Useless Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriXD5/pseuds/YuriXD5
Summary: Mei is swamped with work but a certain blonde individual is acting particularly strange today and keeps on distracting her. What will happen when Mei`s patience for her lover is tested to the limit
Relationships: Aihara Mei & Aihara Yuzu, Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Girl I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/gifts).



“Mei!” No response.

“Meiiiiii!” Still no response.

“Meiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!” “What is it now Yuzu?” The raven haired girl groaned as she had just about had enough of the whining blonde for one night. The student council had been busy approving the budgets for all the schools clubs while also trying to organise the upcoming first year’s school trip. Along with that she still had to keep up with her own preparations for the upcoming final exams and the last thing the violet eyed girl needed right now was anymore distractions.

“We have been studying for over 2 hours now and I’m so bored” the blonde haired girl groaned as she rolled around on their double bed almost like a puppy having a tantrum. 

“If by studying you mean been constantly on your phone playing games, then yes Yuzu… you are indeed correct. But if you are still aiming to attend the same university as me, then you will need to need to start studying properly and stop messing about”. 

Mei was used to Yuzu`s unenthusiastic attitude towards studying but during these past few months, since she had returned from her cancelled engagement, she had noticed that Yuzu had improved dramatically when it came to her academics. She had even ranked in the top 20 in her last exam surprising everyone, including herself the most, and Mei couldn’t be any more proud of her fiancé. But now it seemed there was an unwelcome return of the lazy slacker Yuzu that she was like when they had first met. Right now Yuzu was doing everything in her power to avoid studying but Mei was unsure what had caused this sudden character reversion.

“But I’m sooooo tired though”

“Well go to bed then and stop distracting me as I will be doing work for the next good couple of hours”

“But I can’t fall asleep without you next to me!”

Yuzu then made a large huffing sound as she started sulking on the bed but Mei decided to not let her win and she choose to simply ignore her, like a misbehaving child acting out for attention.

After making several increasingly loud huffing and puffing sounds but still failing to get Mei`s attention, Yuzu seemly decided to give up and she started hugging Kumagoro while fake crying into the back of him as she curled up into a ball squeezing the life out of the poor soft teddy bear. Mei had noticed a pattern with this sort of behaviour and it usually happened around the same sort of time every month. It was like clockwork and it usually lasted a couple of days but Mei couldn’t for the life of her understand what was causing it.

_Perhaps she has had another falling out with Harumi._

God she hoped not as the last time the two Gyarus had fell out Yuzu was left a blubbering mess for over a week, until finally she made up with the brunette girl for losing her expensive handbag.

As Yuzu continued to weep softly into her makeshift pillow, Mei groaned as she began to rub her temples feeling the beginnings of a headache starting to form realising that if this kept up then she would not be able to focus on the mountain of work she still had to do. Deciding she would have to try and do something, Mei got up and walked over until she was in front of the distraction and she looked down at her emerald eyed lover who was currently still curled up in a ball. Mei slowly reached out her right arm towards her and awkwardly started to gently stroke Yuzu`s golden locks of hair as the blonde girl started to calm down.

Mei then gently sat down on the edge of the bed, continuing to stroke her hair, all while wondering what on earth is going on with her beloved. Selfishly, she was also hoping she would just fall asleep soon so that she could finish her work in blissful peace and quiet.

Suddenly, while Mei was running her fingers through her silk soft strands, Yuzu started to giggle hysterically as she sprung up and dragged Mei down with her into a deep hug. The dark haired girl was still not completely comfortable with the whole human intimacy thing as she tried poorly to pry herself free.

Just as Mei was trying to process what was happening and shake the other girl off her, she suddenly heard a high pitched squeal. “I love you Mei! So so so so much!” the blonde girl squealed out with joy into the crook of the raven haired girls’ neck. Now Mei was beyond confused as she was well aware of how Yuzu`s mood can seem to fluctuate at the drop of a dime but this was getting ridiculous.

However, instead of continuing to struggle against the green eyed hugger, Mei instead returned the hug and even deepened it and softly whispered “I…… I lov….. I feel the same way Yuzu”. Mei could never understand the other girl as she always thought she was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Even so Mei still wouldn’t change anything about her lover. Yuzu was, in her eyes, perfect just the way she was.

Yuzu Aihara, the girl who went to hell and back again for her and would do it all over again in a heartbeat. A girl who no matter how much she tried to push her down or how cruelly she treated her always came through for her in the end and saved her from a life without love and purpose, all while wearing the widest and brightest smile that she has ever seen. A girl who loved her for who she was and treasured every moment they spent together like it was always their last. 

Mei felt blessed that she was lucky enough to have even met the blonde angel, let alone that she had chosen her out of all the other people on this planet to spend the rest of her life with. Mei knew that she still struggled to show and convey her emotions to Yuzu but she was still trying every day to get better at it and show to her that she was worth everything she had been through. To prove that she loved her with all her heart and- 

“Wow Mei, you’re a lot heavier then you look aren’t ya”

That was it.

“Grrrrrgghhhh” THWACK! “Arrrggghhhhhh”

Before Yuzu could realise the gravity of what she had just said, Mei had already picked up one of the spare pillows in the room and, with all her might, she had smacked her with it sending Yuzu sprawling across the bed. Mei then picked up all her work books and supplies and stormed out the room slamming the door on her way out heading to the living room to hopefully get some peace and quiet if she wanted any chance of finishing her work by tomorrow.

“Meiiiiiii!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so I hope I did one of my favourite series justice. I decided to write it as a thank you to TheBroken and all the other authors on this website who write amazing stories about the Citrus universe. Reading their fanfictions has helped me through some difficult days and I enjoy the love and passion they infuse into their work. Some of my other favourite writers include TheAbsoluteSword, sirwolfeye and Sappho82 to name just a few. 
> 
> I would very much appreciate it if you could please comment your thoughts below and if enough people enjoyed it I may even consider writing some more. 
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy writing about Citrus and I truly want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
